EPA (Environmental Protection Agency) and health regulations require restaurants and other food service providers to separate grease from their drainage water in order to safely contain and discard fats, oils, and grease. If such grease is not removed from the restaurant's drainage water, the grease can clog water pipes and drains and create a health hazard. Prior art grease removal devices utilize large tanks in which the grease separates and rises to the top of the drainage water. The grease removal device then uses a large external pump to pump the grease from drainage water or a skimming mechanism to skim the grease off the top of the water.
These prior art devices can include expensive components, such as large external pumps and skimmers and internal heaters, which are costly to manufacture and maintain. When these complicated devices fail, grease flows with the water through the outlet instead of being separated and removed. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an efficient and cost-effective grease removal device.